Mischief Night (2014 film)
| screenplay = Travis Baker | starring = | music = | cinematography = Sean O'Dea | editing = Joe Lindquist | distributor =Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 88 minutes | country = United States | language = English |caption = Promotional Poster}} Mischief Night is a 2014 American slasher film written and directed by Travis Baker. It stars Brooke Anne Smith, Marc Valera, Nikki Limo, Matt Angel, Erika Palladino, and Malcolm McDowell. The film was produced by Richard Tanne. The film was released in the United States on May 20, 2014 by Lionsgate Films. Plot Kaylie (Brooke Anne Smith) is a beautiful high school senior who doesn't quite fit in. She's got a dark sense of humor, and a somewhat warped view of life that isolates her from most of her peers. Her best friend Daphne (Nikki Limo), on the other hand, is incredibly popular. It's Friday night, the night before Halloween, and Daphne has asked Kaylie to fill in and babysit for her at the Payton household. Daphne claims to be sick at home with the flu, but, unbeknownst to Kaylie, she's really headed out for a night on the town. To help occupy her time while alone (aside from the baby) in this big house, Kaylie watches horror movies, drinks the Payton's booze, pops their pills, and starts a war with a roaming group of middle schoolers trying to vandalize the home. There are many people out in the neighborhood. One of them, a creepy, and very kooky, old neighbor (Malcolm McDowell), knocks at the door, warning Kaylie to stay inside tonight and not answer the door for anyone. She immediately rejects his advice, answering the door for a costumed stranger who turns out to be Graham (Matt Angel), a classmate of Kaylie's who she has a crush on. Graham, it turns out, was expecting Daphne to answer the door. He's been visiting Daphne at the house whenever she babysits, which comes as both a surprise to Kaylie, and a devastating blow. Kaylie only liked two people in this world, Daphne and Graham, and now she's got nothing. When he leaves, she cuts herself, revealing a series of scars, and showing us that she is perhaps even more troubled than we knew. But there's one more person lurking the streets, and prowling the dark shadows surrounding the Payton house. It's a masked man (Marc Valera), carrying a large knife. We know nothing about him, only that he's eyeing Kaylie for the kill. When Kaylie realizes he's out there, she begins to tease him and taunt him into confrontation. She appears to think he's just another prankster. When she is convinced he is quietly watching from behind the trees, she strips down to her underwear and swims in the Payton's pool. Things intensify quickly when Daphne shows up and is brutally murdered. The masked stranger then breaks into the house, attacking Kaylie, when she gives fights back, culminating in bashing him with a free-weight and sending him tumbling down the stairs. At that point, he takes off his mask to reveal the man underneath, and overpowers her. It's within his power to kill her now, and instead of begging for her life, she encourages him to do it. The man, who is far less intimidating without his mask on, doesn't know how to react. He eventually decides against killing her, and sets her free. The two start talking, and soon a strange, twisted romance blossoms between them. They head into the neighborhood to cause a little mischief themselves, and gradually, over the course of the night, begin to reveal to each other what makes them tick. Kaylie and the man make love, but when she asks him to stab her while they have sex, he becomes disturbed and goes outside to think. Meanwhile, the middle school vandals return to seek revenge on Kaylie and are brutally murdered outside the house. Kaylie and the man have a final conversation in which the man explains that he has a family he must go home to and that he doesn’t have the strength to go through with killing anyone, as he had previously thought. They say goodbye and Kaylie slices the man’s throat with a carving knife, revealing that she has been the killer all along, responsible for Daphne and the middle schooler’s deaths. She explains that she was always unstable and that finding out about Daphne and Graham’s affair caused her to snap. Later, the police investigate the crime scene and we learn that Kaylie has pinned all the murders on the masked man. Graham shows up, concerned for her well-being, and the two hug as Kaylie winks at the camera. Cast * Brooke Anne Smith as Kaylie * Marc Valera as The Man * Malcolm McDowell as Mr. Smiles * Nikki Limo as Daphne * Matt Angel as Graham * Erik Palladino as Mr. Peyton Production and release Mischief Night was filmed in 2010 at a house in Calabasas, California. Filming took place over 11 days and consisted mostly of night shoots. The film was acquired in late 2013 by After Dark Films and was announced as the seventh film in the After Dark Originals 2 series. The film went on to premiere at the New York City Horror Film Festival in 2013. It was then released by Lionsgate on DVD video on demand and digital download on May 2014. It was released in China in 2014 and throughout Europe in 2015 under the title Devil's Night. Release: DEVIL'S NIGHT|url = http://www.highfliersplc.com/product/575/|website = www.highfliersplc.com|accessdate = 2015-09-29|first = 2Creation Creative Media Agency,|last = http://www.2creation.com/}} Soundtrack Jeremy Tisser was the composer of the original soundtrack. Additional songs were then provided by Brian Bond, Alex Tsyhkov, and Charles Tyshkov. Reception Although reception was mixed, many reviewers singled out the film for its originality and deeper themes. Ollie Coen of DVD Talk wrote, "Thankfully Mischief Night was a surprisingly interesting film, one that took the old premise, mixed it up a bit, and left me pretty satisfied." He went on to describe the film as "a fresh take on a classic story, a new & strange way to look at the genre." In its 2014 review, Ain't It Cool News wrote of the film, "It's tough to combine multiple genres in a way that simultaneously feels both fresh and familiar - the plot will keep you guessing until the end, and I love that it struck such tight-wire balance with a self-assuredness that keeps you on your toes as it zigs every time you think it's about to zag." In its review, Something Awful described the movie as one that "was clearly written by someone who loves cheesy horror flicks and all their accompanying features, as it displays a charming sort of self-awareness and affection for the content it's playing with." However, some felt that despite its bold ideas, the film didn't ultimately succeed. In his review for Film Monthly, Jason Coffman wrote, "there are moments in Mischief Night when the film hits a tone that is entirely its own, and likely what writer/director Travis Baker was aiming for with the film as a whole. Sadly, those moments are fleeting." References External links * Category:2014 films Category:2014 horror films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:American independent films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:American slasher films